Trapped
by aishicakes
Summary: Macy, Nick, Stella, Joe, and Kevin trapped inside a toy store on the night of Christmas Eve equals much havoc. Slight Nick/Macy and Joe/Stella.
1. Misguided

**A/N My very first Jonas fic in honor of Christmas – please be kind and R/R! ;) BTW – this story is in Macy's POV and most likely a two-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas or Harry Potter, mentioned very minimally.**

* * *

I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face as I finished stacking the last Holiday Barbie doll of the day. (Thank God!) It was Christmas Eve, and the busiest time of the year at "The Toy Palace." I know, it's a pretty lame name for an extremely, famous shopping center that stood four stories high and about 45,000 square feet for each level.

I heard feet shuffling across the hallway behind me and turned around to be greeted by Lauren, the nice lady who helped me free my pay check that was jammed into the cash register once.

"Hi Lauren! What can I do for you?" I mustered as sweetly as possible, because if you hadn't noticed, I'd been sorting out _Barbies _all day.

"Hello Macy, could you do me a favor?" she asked a little desperately. "I know your shift is almost over and you probably want to head home right away, but I just got an emergency phone call and I have to rush to the hospital immediately. Could you stack these last few items on the shelves for me?"

I pitied her worried look and nodded sympathetically. "Sure, I hope everything's okay. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she replied warily before thanking me and speeding off.

I groaned inwardly.

So that's how I was too busy making a last few arrangements around the store to remember that the shop was only open to until six that evening and notice the fake Santa Claus check the security system, lock the doors, and secure the windows, leaving a bright red and green "CLOSED until the 26th" sign above the decorated entrance.

* * *

Nick sighed, glancing annoyed at his gift list one last time. He still needed a present for Kevin, and fast. Because with one present missing, the list wasn't organized; and organized was very important.

Sighing inwardly, he got up to head to the famous toy store downtown that everyone was hyped up about.

* * *

Stella narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Where do you think Nick's heading off to with that silent, contemplative look of his?"

"A walk along the park?" Kevin suggested enthusiastically.

Joe shrugged, "Does it matter? He always looks like that."

Stella glared at both of them before grinning deviously. She was bored with only two of the Lucas brothers for company, and needed to do something fun. "I say we follow him and find out what he's up to! Who knows what we'll find?"

The other two complained about having to go outside in the freezing weather but shut up at Stella's expression and nonetheless followed her out the door. Nick was already driving out of the neighborhood.

"Guys, hurry! We'll miss him!" Stella shrieked as she ran to her bright pink car sitting on the driveway.

Joe grimaced, "Don't tell me you're driving…"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

I held my breath as the lights suddenly turned out while I was in the bathroom. Why was everything so dark?

Stepping out nervously, my breath caught in my throat as realization struck my face. It was Christmas Eve.

We closed at six.

I checked my watch as the dread sunk in.

It was six-ten.

But they didn't announce closing over the intercom today?

Panicking, I ran to the entrance on the first floor and peered outside. Fake Santa's car was just pulling out.

"Wait, stop!!!" I pounded my fists against the door but it didn't really help. He didn't hear and my wrists ended up throbbing. I hit the door some more and ran frantically around to try to open some of the windows. They were all locked and secured.

Damn it (Sorry, bad word.)

Merlin's Y Shaped Fronts! (Haha, got them from Harry Potter.)

I don't think coming up with ways to express my distress is helping the situation, so I'll just shut up now.

Turning around helplessly, I took in my surroundings. The first thought that came to mind was _creepy._

Don't get me wrong, I love toy stores, but not when they're all dark without a soul in sight and all you see are giant action figures, dolls, and dancing Santa Clauses staring back at you with their unmoving eyes.

Since being frightened wasn't really helping any, I climbed up the stairs to the second floor to see if there was any way I could get out that way, or if by any chance some other poor soul was locked in with me.

* * *

Nick walked in awe as he gazed around the environment brimming with toy trains and stuffed animals. Short people dressed as elves were walking around, helping customers. This place could have passed as the real Santa's Workshop. Not that he believed in Santa or anything.

As he walked towards an aisle that looked like it had "Kevin" written all over it, one of the elf workers came up to him.

"Sir, we close at six today. Please make sure you're out of here by then. Since this place is so big, we have trouble checking to see if everyone's gone, but there should be an announcement soon."

Nick thanked the little man and randomly picked a stuffed beaver for Kevin. He was even about to pay for it before something funny caught his eye and distracted him.

* * *

Stella, Joe, and Kevin wandered inside the humongous toy store, trailing Nick carefully but making sure they didn't get caught.

"Stella, this is the stupidest idea that you've ever had!" Joe whined continuously. "Nick is probably just here to finish his Christmas shopping."

"This late?" Stella raised her eyebrows in argument. "Nick would never be shopping for Christmas a day before it. He's probably here for another reason. Anyway, you can always leave now, but you'd have to walk. Remember, I did drive us here."

"Fine, you win."

Stella beamed triumphantly before turning around quickly. "Where's Kevin? Wasn't he standing here a minute ago?"

"I don't know. Did you really expect him to stick with us at a _toy _store? I thought you knew him better than that," Joe stated irritated that he was being told off by a girl constantly. Even though she was his girlfriend.

Stella glared at him for the umpteenth time that day before marching off to search for Kevin, completely distracted from why they were here in the first place.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :))))))) **


	2. Prayers, Broom Closets, and Jump Ropes

_**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! They really make my day. If you have time, please do review again :) It lets me know if people like this story. I know it's a bit rushed, but it was supposed to be a Christmas fic and Christmas is kind of over ;) So sorry for not updating in a while. BTW – this chapter is really random….Like really really random, I had no idea where it came from :/**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**_

* * *

This wasn't good. It was Christmas Eve. If I didn't get out of here tonight, I wouldn't be home until Christmas was over. Frightened by the thought itself, I ran around the store frantically trying to find some window or escape route to let me out.

While dashing around the aisles a nervous wreck, I heard a noise not too far away that sounded much too human. Breathing. Then footsteps and more breathing.

My mind couldn't register if it should be terrified or relieved. What if it was a robber or some crazy assassin? But then again, it could be someone locked in with me.

Before I could decide what to do, the footsteps slowly started towards where I was. Panicking, I thanked God for letting my eyes fall on a giant army man action figure. I quietly pulled the gun out of its arms (Okay, it wasn't too quiet) and held it close to my face to scare whoever away if it came to that. If the trifle didn't work, I could always make them unconscious, but that was only if it was absolutely necessary.

The aisle was really dark, but my breath hitched in my throat when a human form appeared about ten feet from me. I couldn't see them, but they could probably see me.

"I have a gun!" I blurted out lamely.

"…"

"Hello? Don't come near me. I'm armed!"

"….Macy?"

Okay, so the crazy assassin knows my name. Now this is just weird.

But as the person walked forward, I gaped. I should have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Nick?"

"Um yeah."

"Oh…well hi!"

"…?"

"Are you locked in too?" I asked cautiously. This was beginning to get really freaky. Was I dreaming?

He looked sheepish. "Yea, I was warned that closing time is six, but I got distracted. What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I was busy around six and forgot to leave."

"Oh, well can I ask you something?"

"Umm…sure," I answered nervously.

"Why are you holding a toy gun?"

"Right, that…" I stammered, "I thought you were an assassin."

There was an amused smile playing at his lips, causing my face to redden. "Sorry to burst your bubbles Macy, but no assassin would believe that was real."

"I know, but I panicked."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence that followed. I hated awkward silences.

"We should find a way to get out of here," I stated nervously. As much as being locked in with Nick (I flushed inside) made being locked in so much more appealing, I still had to get home for Christmas.

"Why don't we just call my parents?" he brought up suddenly. Ha, like I hadn't thought of that before.

"No signal inside this building, I don't know why."

"That sucks."

I nodded in agreement before thinking up other plans to escape.

"Did you look for windows, or a back entrance?" He paused before continuing, "There has to be something we can break through-"

"Without triggering the alarm?" I cut him off.

He shrugged carelessly, "Probably not, but I don't think I'd get in that much trouble. It's not like I was here to steal anything."

"You might not, but I could get fired. And I need this job," I glared annoyed.

"Well then, instead of sitting here, let's find a way to get out."

Oh duh, I should've thought of that. I got up and started following Nick to wherever he was heading. He turned around.

"I think we'd get out of here faster if we both split up and started looking."

Well I hadn't expected that. But really? Walk around a humongous building alone with who knows what lurking behind every corner?

I guess my face gave me away because he started smirking. "Scared?"

"No…" I stammered indignantly, my face flushing furiously again.

"It's alright, I'll come with you."

"You don't need to." I stated icily. Nobody needed to be forced to be around me, even if it was a JONAS. "I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

"Okay then."

I glanced back apprehensively every few seconds as I headed the opposite direction of Nick. He was still standing there, arms crossed. Why was he staring at me so amused?

A moment afterwards I realized why.

I rammed into a stand of coloring books and stuffed animals, all the contents falling on me as I stumbled backwards onto the ground. "Oof!"

Seconds later, a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up. I blushed for the fourth time that day as I heard him say triumphantly, "I think I should come with you Macy."

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Joe panicked. Currently, the three of them were locked in a toy store on the night of Christmas Eve, and it was all Kevin's fault for wandering off. Really, it was Stella's fault from dumbly dragging them there in the first place. Nick had probably already left and everyone at home would be worrying over their sudden disappearances. To make things worse, there was no signal inside the building.

"Did we hear what?" Stella asked nervously. "I didn't hear anything. Did you Kevin?"

"I did hear something," Kevin admitted, slightly frightened. "It sounded like a bunch of stuff falling over."

Stella's face paled. She glanced nervously around her, before steadying her breath. "It's probably nothing-"

"Because nothing can obviously knock a whole rack of things over," Joe interjected sarcastically. Stella frowned at him before crossing her arms. For once, she didn't look irritated, just distressed. His winced and apologized quickly.

Stella smiled gratefully, "It's alright Joe. I know this must be a bother for both of you too. I just really want to be home right now."

"As do we, so let's try to find a way out as fast as we can and try to avoid hearing anymore creepy noises?" Joe offered. The others nodded in agreement and followed behind him nervously, stilling peeking around every once in a while.

* * *

Somehow, in the middle of searching for escape routes, Nick's hands had intertwined tightly with mine. I must have looked alarmed because he had quickly nodded, "Just in case someone, you know."

I nodded dumbfounded at the time, but now I was feeling rather safe. At least, safer than I had felt before. After half an hour of searching for un-locked windows, we stopped to sit down for a few minutes. I was about to bring something up when Nick shushed me.

"What?" I asked startled. "What is it?"

He silenced me again, before beckoning up. "Quiet, I can hear something above us."

I followed his gaze uneasily, and sure enough, after a few seconds of silence, a slow creaking could be heard.

"More human footsteps, and not just one person either," he whispered to the side of my face. Surprisingly enough, his voice sounded perfectly calm. On the other hand, I was a total wreck. My expression probably looked terrified.

"What do we do?"

"What time is it?" he asked me.

I turned to look down at my watch. "Seven, but what does that have to do with anything?"

He paused for a seconds before answering my question.

"Let's hide somewhere for now. In about an hour, we'll continue looking. That way they might not know someone else is locked in with them."

I was about to agree when another thought struck me. "Maybe we should try to find them. They might be nice people and we could all split up to get out."

"But what if they're not?"

I shrugged; he had a point. "Then where should we go?"

"I don't know, I say back to the first floor so we'll be farthest away from them."

I didn't agree. Obviously, we'd have to hide closest to them so we could keep track of their movements. In the end, Nick agreed with me and we both crept up the stairs and quickly ducked behind an aisle.

Unfortunately for us, my foot connected with a toy dog wearing a sombrero that began singing a very unwelcomed Christmas tune.

_Navidad, Navidad_

_Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Todo el mundo canta y canta,_

_Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!,_

Nick groaned as I winced. Great, stupid sombrero dog.

* * *

"Okay, you had to hear that," Joe interrupted, stopping suddenly and turning to face the rest of them.

Instead of scared, Kevin looked excited. "Yea, it sounded like a dog singing in Spanish!"

"Which means someone else really is here with us," Stella finished, her face even paler than a half hour ago. "What should we do? We've been walking for a while now and it doesn't look like there's a way to escape."

"I don't know about you guys, but walking around knowing someone is not too far behind us is really disturbing."

Kevin finally began understanding the seriousness of the situation. "I know! At times like this, mom told us to pray, remember?"

Stella looked frustrated but softened her expression once she saw Kevin's pout. "Fine, let's pray. It won't do any harm and we're not getting very far anyway."

"We're going to kneel and pray instead of running away from whomever?" Joe asked incredulously. It wasn't that he didn't love God; just the situation didn't really leave any time for spiritual invocation and enlightenment.

"We can't run away from what's destined to happen forever Joe," Kevin suddenly stated, a very deep and meaningful look in his eyes.

"Uhhm, alright."

* * *

I stopped running to catch my breath and my stomach that felt like it was about to vomit. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was on the Track team and Horace Mantis; this was nothing.

"Macy, are you okay?" Nick asked concerned, stopping as well when he noticed me lagging behind.

I was about to shake my head when a very strange noise caught my ears. It sounded like a couple of people murmuring something. Wait, not anything; it was the Hail Mary! Someone was praying _now_?

I skeptically looked up. "Do you hear that?"

Nick looked just as astounded as I was. "Yea, someone's praying."

I could have laughed and hugged him at that moment. It felt as if a huge weight just lifted off my chest. No creepy stalkers would be saying the Hail Mary now, would they?

"It has to be someone locked in like us; maybe we should try finding them."

"Yea, okay." He agreed finally, following me as I lead the way instead. The voices grew louder as we approached quietly, and I could have sworn they were very familiar.

We finally found them kneeled beside the bicycles wrack, and I stopped to gape. I'm sure Nick behind me was doing the same. Seriously, these were the people we were scared of?

"Stella? Kevin? Joe?" Nick behind me spoke up suddenly.

The blonde turned around a let out a piercing shriek. I covered my ears defensively. She finally stopped and turned her shocked face to look at us, suddenly calming down into surprise.

"Macy!"

The next thing I knew I was toppled on top of into two big bear hugs. I figured the other was from Kevin.

When I was finally released, we all turned to see a very happy Joe hugging Nick exclaiming God's love and kindness to the world while checking to see if anyone had food.

"What're you-? How'd you?" Stella began, stuttering happily before I chirped in and explained the whole story.

Honestly, this was probably the most bizarre day of my life.

"See? Mom was right!" Kevin beamed proudly. I couldn't help but smile, as did the rest of us.

We just stood there standing together for awhile that the situation slipped our minds. I suddenly remembered what we were supposed to be doing.

"Guys, we have to get out of here once and for all. I know there's a way out somewhere that's unlocked at nights." I began as the attention turned to me. "I overheard the manager talking about once when I was in his office."

"Do you have any idea where?" Nick asked me.

"Well it obviously has to be someplace that nobody would ever think of." Stella interrupted. "Except for the employees and all."

She was right. What was a place that nobody would ever think of in a toy store?

"I don't know about you two, but we've practically covered the entire store by now," Joe grumbled.

An awkward silence followed again when I suddenly realized one of us was missing.

"Hey, where's Kevin?!"

"Oh no, not again," Stella groaned as the rest of us started calling out his name. We heard a response immediately after.

"Come over here! Look what I found!"

I shrugged and began scampering towards the direction Kevin's voice came from. We found ourselves in front of a very dusty, broom closet.

"A broom closet?" Nick asked ridiculously. "How is this exciting?"

Kevin broke into a wide grin. "It's a place nobody will ever think of!"

Okay, he had a point. It wouldn't hurt to check.

"One of Kevin's ideas has already worked, why not try this one?" Joe interrupted my thoughts.

Again, I took the lead and pushed the creaky door open. Finally, one door that wasn't locked!

"There's nothing in here but cobwebs and supplies," I coughed from inside, walking around. "And dust, and a bunch of brooms. And also-" I was suddenly cut off when the floor beneath me gave out, causing me to yelp as I desperately tried to grab onto to something before I fell.

I heard someone call my name and grab my arm just as I was about to tumble through the trapdoor that was now obviously opened. After getting over my shock, I looked up and saw it was Nick who caught me and pulled me out

Did I mention most bizarre day of my life?

I could hear more feet running towards me as Nick whispered in my ear. "I guess your clumsiness finally did us some good."

Was I supposed to take that as a compliment or insult?

"You did it Macy!" Stella exclaimed, running up and hugging me. "You found something!"

I peeked through the small opening in the floor before smiling back up at Kevin. "Actually, Kevin did it. He's the one who found the closet."

Now the only question was where this led to. I peered inside, but I could only see darkness.

"I think it's the basement," Joe stated, standing up.

Stella looked inside too, frowning. "How deep is it? And how dusty? My shoes are already filthy."

I rolled my eyes before picking up a nearby broom and throwing it in to the opening. It clashed about two or three seconds later.

"Not that deep. Maybe ten to fifteen feet," I inferred.

Kevin was thoughtful for a second. "We can't jump that distance, considering we won't know what we'll land on."

Nick nodded. "We'll need a rope, or something like it."

That gave me an idea, but Joe beat me to it.

"A jump rope! They'll have that here!"

They definitely did. I remember stacking them on the first floor two hours or so ago. But if we did take them, it would be considered stealing, and the video camera probably already caught us on tape a few times.

"I know what you're thinking," Nick understood. "I don't think stealing is wrong at a time like this. Besides, we'll come on Monday and tell them what happened."

Considering I was going to quit this job the next chance I got, I figured it wouldn't really matter.

"Okay, but the jump ropes are all the way in the first floor. Who wants to go get them?"

Nobody offered. Great, that meant me.

"Fine, I'll go."

"I'll come with you Macy," Nick quickly started following me.

Stella smirked, "Of course you will Nick."

* * *

With four long jump ropes tied together tightly in hand, probably more than enough, I lowered it into the opening.

"I am not going first this time," I turned and glared at our little crowd gathered around me.

Stella looked towards Joe, "Maybe you should go first, you know, to make sure it's safe for me. Besides you have so much experience with poles."

I snickered inside. Nice way of turning Joe into mush.

Apparently he gave in and grabbed the rope in my hand, not before snatching the end from me and handing it to Kevin.

"No offense, but you might drop it from my weight."

Hey, what was it, insult Macy day? Besides, I was probably stronger than all of them put together. Whatever, his loss.

About five, long minutes later, we heard Joe call out.

"It's okay down here; I'm looking for the light!"

Then it was Kevin, Nick, and finally Stella. As I was about to go down, I realized I had a problem.

"Hey, there's nobody to hold the rope for me!"

I heard silence for a couple seconds before Nick replied.

"I can see you, just jump."

"But-"

"Just jump Macy, we can all see you. You won't fall," Stella called out anxiously.

Fine, if I fell, Stella and Nick had to pay my medical bill.

So that's exactly what I did, I jumped. Three agonizing seconds later, someone did catch me. It was probably Nick, but before I could decide Joe had found the lights and flicked them on. Yea, it was Nick. I blushed before I quickly jumped on the ground, evening the wrinkles on my shirt.

Before Stella or Joe had time to tease me, Kevin was rushing up to us.

"I found the fire escape!"

* * *

**Okay, I know it was terrible and dragged and dumb. **

**Please leave an R/R anyway ;) **

**One more chapter, and then it's done. **

**-Aish ;) **


End file.
